


Limerick 1

by FawkesyLady (Tarma), Havelocked



Series: Limericks For MyWitch25Days [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Limericks, MyWitch25Days2018, Naughty, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma/pseuds/FawkesyLady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havelocked/pseuds/Havelocked
Summary: Written for  theMyWitch25Daysevent on LiveJournal, 2018. Will be ongoing through December 25th, and is hosted byToodleoo.There's still time for anyone who wants to head over and add in. Prompts can be filled as many times as we like.The idea is to write/draw/make presents forMyWitch. It is an opportunity to show appreciation!PS: MyWitch, we love you!





	Limerick 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



  


  


There was a poltergeist named Peeves    
Who flipped witches’ skirts up with ease   
When Slughorn offered money    
He cackled, "Listen, sonny,    
I will grope whomever I please."

  



End file.
